undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:How to Write an Original AU/@comment-38873660-20190626194505
I'm working on an AU that's a crossover with Archie Sonic and slightly with Mario (slightly meaning it has some elements, such as Bowser Jr. and Koopaling Ludwig), with a side story being an adventure of Mettaton in which he has to make the animatronics from Five Nights at Freddy's less menancing. Main plot: After a lot of Genocide Runs (4822 in a row to be precise), an weird event takes place. All the RESETs made by (in order) Chara, Flowey and Frisk pushed the Underground 12 thousand years in the future. In that future, humans were no longer the dominant species, their role being taken by lifeforms known as "the Mobians". They looked like the animal-resembling monsters, but they had human souls. However, the Mobians were at war with one human, Dr. Eggman. Two mobians, Sonic the Hedgehog and Sally the Squirrel, fell in the Underground shortly after Frisk. They were not alone, though: two Koopas, Bowser Jr. and Ludwig, who were their friends, and Metallix the Metal Sonic, a robot duplicate of Sonic made by Bowser Jr. that, through grit and determination, made himself a near-human soul. Bowser Jr. notices all the Genocide Runs made by Frisk and, not wanting to know that she (Frisk) wanted to save LITERALLY everyone (she wanted to save Asriel) due to his hatred for humanity, tries to kill her, only for Frisk to rekindle her friendship with Papyrus. Then, a demon named Sark fatally wounds Frisk, and Papyrus is revealed to be a hero prophecied in the prophecy of The Angel of Death. "Four heroes unite, their light shall bright and guide the Angel on the right path." Papyrus was one of those heroes due to his pure heart. The other three heroes were Undyne, due to her determination and the narrator's checks, Sans, due to him being the heroic antagonist of the Genocide Route, and, surprisingly, Mettaton. Why was Mettaton the forth hero? Well, I always thought that Mettaton would see Sonic as a big threat despite the fact Alphys likes comics and anime. (Sonic always busts robots, you know?) But when Sonic and Sally reach Hotland, Mettaton is willing to make abstraction of this fact, and even writes a small opera viewing their (at the time not fully established) romance. After Frisk is killed by Sark, Chara returns as a demon, due to the hate accummulated by Frisk in all the Genocide Runs. Luckly, that run, even if it has events like Undyne's transformation, and even after Frisk's death, was a True Pacifist Run, as Bowser Jr. (ulteriorly, with Undyne's help) convinces all the monsters to stay away from the playable area, making it impossible for Sark to kill anyone. (The requirements for the Pacifist Route were already fulfilled by Frisk in the Ruins and in Snowdin, but the cutscene from the Papyrus battle, when Sark wounds Frisk, is similar to the one on the Genocide Route.) Meaning that, after Sonic and Sally fully befriend Mettaton, all monsters (minus Jerry) head over to her funeral. Flowey then makes the matters even worse, trapping everyone (minus the four heroes, Bowser Jr. and Metallix) as Omega Flowey. Then, he absorbs the souls of everyone he trapped, transforming into Asriel. Bowser Jr. and Metallix attempt to merge into Sonic Armor Bowser Jr., but Asriel is too strong even for that transformation. Meanwhile, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne and Mettaton run into the only safe place: Sans's workshop. Then, the four of them rescue Gaster, whose backstory was revealed a little earlier to Bowser Jr., from the Void (called "Null Space" in this AU). However, not even Gaster is too much of a match to Asriel, but he had some valuable information: he revealed the prophecy of the four heroes called "Spirit Warriors". The Spirit Warriors then achieve their true forms and restore Asriel's compassion by saving Alphys, Toriel, Asgore, Napstablook and Grillby from being Lost Souls. After Asriel's compassion returns, he absorbs the Souls of the Spirit Warriors, but they don't transform into Lost Souls and Asriel gains the ability to summon them at will. He can summon other monsters as well, but only if the Spirit Warriors are all summonned at the same time. Then, Asriel notices Chara, being nearly irreversibly corrupted AND confronted by Sonic Armor Bowser Jr., throws Bowser Jr. away and attempts to restore Chara's compassion, just like the Spirit Warriors restored his. After he manages to summon all the main monsters trying to prove Chara that they all care about her (aside from the Spirit Warriors, he summoned Toriel, Asgore, Alphys, Napstablook, Luke the Monster Kid and Muffet), he manages to rescue her. Then, Chara, to prevent dissappearing completely, forces herself inside Asriel. Sonic Armor Bowser Jr. tries to attack Chara, only to be absorbed. Then, Asriel reaches full power, fact not secret from Sark, who informs Zaglo. However, while Zaglo attacked Asriel, Sonic Armor Bowser Jr. breaks free from Asriel's body and uses 110 Chaos Emeralds to transform into the only treath at Zaglo's adress: Solaris. Solaris successfully kills Sark and Zaglo, but before he gets any chance to fight Asriel, the latter bounds himself to The Anomaly, a creation made by a god, Exetior, and a demon, Negagen, for the sole purpose to undo any damage either gods or demons make. And trust me, Zaglo caused a lot of damage! The Anomaly was bound to multiple persons among time, originally 7 of them, one of them being Bowser Jr.'s father, Bowser Sr., but his power was going between different vessels. One of them being Chara, another one being Flowey, and then Frisk. Ultimately, The Anomaly was bound to Sonic. Whoever is bound to The Anomaly can reset timelines. Anyway, after Asriel got bound to The Anomaly, he did major changes in the timeline. First, the monsters were never sealed underground. Why? The Mobians helped them in the war with the humans. Second, he and Chara never died until the present day. They were the victims of a murder attempt once, but they were saved (although it took a century) by Gaster. Third, Bowser Jr. wasn't judging humans by being all good or all bad. Forth, all ghosts in the Underground were roboticized by Alphys, as a special treat to Mettaton. Fifth, Frisk was a member of the Dreemurrs ever since she was a baby, as her birth parents couldn't afford raising her. Since in this timeline, there was a legend, every human who climbs Mount Ebott either leaves kind-hearted or dies, for the monsters only accept merciful people among them, they send Frisk there to be adopted by the monsters, as they thought a baby would be too innocent to hurt a fly.(Yes, Mount Ebott is still lived by monsters.) By the way, sixth, Jerry was never born (though that's just a minor detail; Jerry was the least popular monster, although everyone knew him, and was presumably killed by Flowey when he absorbed the souls, for he wasn't at Frisk's funeral: Sonic Armor Bowser Jr. was durable enough to survive black holes, and the Spirit Warriors were into Sans's workshop, the only safe place). Seventh, the monsters who formed the Amalgamates never fell down. A day before Asriel and Chara are completely cured, Frisk falls unconcious, but she wakes up a day afterwards, along Asriel and Chara, though she's shocked to be alive. However, the three of them sufferred "memory merging", in which memories of both the old and the new timeline. Quite painful, if you don't mind. Gaster explains that Asriel and Chara's original plan went way better than they wanted, and the reason why Mount Ebott was 12 thousand years after the original timeline was that all the RESETs caused the mountain to detach itself from the timeline, but the Angel brought it back in the timeline. Side story: Sonic's uncle, Charles the Hedgehog, somehow won a robot-building contest by rebuilding Metal Sonic v.2.0. AKA Shard. The prize was all the locations from the Five Nights at Freddy's series: Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria and it's "Junior" location, Fredbear's Family Diner, Circus Baby's Pizza World and Fazbear Frights. Noticing that most places are restaurants, he decides to take their stuff (notably the animatronics) and put them in his restaurant, which he planned to reopen: Uncle Chuck's Diner, renamed as "Uncle Chuck's Family Diner" after he won the prize. However, when he came to actually take the stuff, he dissappeared without a trace. Meanwhile, Shard, who joined an organization of spies known as the "Secret Freedom Fighters", whose purpose was to find a traitor among the Knothole Freedom Fighters (the action of this story takes place before the moment when "The Slap" should be), meets Alphys, who paranoically asks: "Y-you aren't one of them, are you?" and breaths a sigh of relief when Shard tells Alphys that he's a reformed Metal Sonic. However, Alphys's question makes Shard paranoic. Luckly for Shard, the director of the Secret Freedom Fighters, Harvey Who, allows him to go on a mission into Alphys's lab and learn who are those "they". In the True Lab, Shard meets Mettaton, the Monster Kingdom's superstar, and his cousin and DJ, Napstaton (you know, Napstablook: he likes to stay in the backstage and leave Mettaton the show stage). The two robots show some entries in which it was revealed that Alphys, Gaster and Sans were working and experimenting with six human souls (unfortunately, those people, who wanted to see if the legends about Mount Ebott were true, took the wrong entrance and died) on some weird looking robots. Those robots soon gained the will to live and personalities, but they all turned into mindless beasts after the last one, the Puppet, awoke. Shard realizes that those robots were the animatronics from the locations won by Chuck (yeah, people call Charles "Chuck"), and tries to go there, only to be stopped by the cousin robots. Mettaton claims that, when the Puppet turned all the animatronics into mindless beasts, Alphys tried to add him and his cousins some human eradication devices, since only Combataton (former name: Angstablook) could fight against them, but that he, Mettaton, was the only one who had a chance to use them, as they all ran away, without allowing Alphys finish the golden bear animatronic, meaning that he's the only one who can stop them from killing Chuck. On the way to the locations, Mettaton got dragged into a house lived once by the Aftons. There, he was attacked by some animatronics classified by Alphys as "The Nightmare Series". Those animatronics forced Mettaton to transform into METTATON NEO and destroy them all. However, most of them had soul fragments, each with differrent traits. Those soul fragments went on the window, and led Mettaton to the Circus Baby's Pizza World. There, Mettaton was welcomed by the Circus Baby herself. She said that she knew Mettaton was coming from the house of the Aftons and that he killed the Nightmare Series, and claimed that her real name is Elizabeth Afton. She reveals Mettaton that she and the Puppet were the only concious ones because their souls were complete, so Mettaton did a favor to her brother, Michael, by attempting to complete the souls of his 5 friends: Susie, Gabriel, Fritz, Jeremy and Cassidy. She explains that part of the souls of three of Michael's friends, namely Susie, Gabriel and Fritz, are in there, and that they can be recognised like this: Susie lives in a bird, Gabriel lives in a bear and Fritz lives in a fox. Mettaton then destroys Funtime Chica, Funtime Freddy and Funtime Foxy, as he deduced that those were the animatronics who were having the parts of the souls of Michael's friends. Indeed, those were the soul fragments. Before Mettaton left, Baby explained that Jeremy lives in a rabbit and Cassidy is unique by the fact she has two bodies, one of them being an empty costume that doesn't fits the gender, the other being a costumeless endoskeleton that does fits the gender. The fragments fled to the Fazbear Frights. There, Mettaton had to destroy the Phantom Series. Again, soul fragments left. However, before he could left, Mettaton was confronted by a wrecked animatronic, covered in blood, named Springtrap. A biological analysis made Mettaton think that Springtrap is actually Mr. Afton, Elizabeth's father. Springtrap confirmed this suspicions, identifying himself as "William Afton". He says he is the reason the souls of 5 animatronics, namely Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and Fredbear, are split between multiple series: the originals, the Toys, the Phantoms, the Nightmares and the Funtimes. Destroying them in such a way to leave one series left would make the souls fight him. Mettaton, however, merely scolds Springtrap for being a horrible parent and leaves after the soul fragments. Just as he left the door, Springtrap comes and says that he IS a terrible father: he was the one who gave the animatronics suits life by killing innocent children and he was the one who let Elizabeth and Michael die. Mettaton tells Springtrap that, if he wants to see his daughter, she's at Circus Baby's Pizza World, but if what he said was true, he may not be welcome. Mettaton eventually reached the Junior location, where the Toys and the originals were. However, right when he entered, he was attacked by an endoskeleton belonging to what should be "Toy Foxy" but that Alphys called "The Mangle" due to the fact it's state was the worst among the animatronics. Mettaton then deduced that nearly half of Cassidy's soul was inside Mangle, but he noticed a fragment of Fritz's soul. Despite this fact, there was more of Cassidy's soul than of Fritz's, so he thought that he can act towards her. At first, they didn't want to listen, but Mettaton started to have hallucinations with a golden Freddy Fazbear suit: that was Fredbear. Fortunately for Mettaton, Alphys put one final system into his human eradication devices: determination tanks. With those, he was able to become powerful enough to destroy the phantomatic Fredbear and reveal the other half of Cassidy's soul. That half went into Mangle, and Mettaton decides to give acting another shot. As soon as Mettaton claimed that, with his help, Mangle can be "absolutely beautiful", Mangle remembered that Alphys tried to make them a costume and they even tried it by the time Foxy awoke, but that the Puppet destroyed the costume in the hope that the animatronics can induce fear into Mettaton, making him unable to use his human eradication devices, only for the animatronics to still feel their souls coming back togheter due to circumstances unknown until now. Those circumstances were that Mettaton figured out that the animatronics thought that Charles was another animatronic and came to save him, but he learned about the tragic stories of the animatronics. Once, they were all kids, all friends of a kid called Michael Afton, only to be killed by Michael's own father, William. He firstly killed Susie AKA Chica. After a while, the other friends, Gabriel AKA Freddy Fazbear, Jeremy AKA Bonnie, Fritz AKA Foxy and Cassidy with the aliases of Golden Freddy, Fredbear, Toy Foxy and Mangle, were killed as well. Their corpses were all put into animatronics. Ulteriourly, Fredbear, free from Cassidy's control, killed Michael, in what became known as "The Bite of 3167", which caused Fredbear's Family Diner to lose it's popularity. (I know, it's "The Bite of '83", but I wanted events to fit my timeline.) Michael was ulteriourly brought back by William, who turned him into a robot, but also continued his kill spree. His last victim, Charlie, is now the Puppet, and, with the help of her father, Henry, she was plotting to both release all the souls from the animatronics and make William burn in hell. Mettaton remembered that, before The Anomaly erased the barrier from existence, the prophecy stated that, if the Spirit Warriors would fail, The Angel of Death would release the monsters from the mortal realm, and deduced that the "Animatronic Spirit Warriors" failed to lead their "Angel", the Puppet, on the right path. Unlike Asriel, however, the Puppet was not omnipotent, only a oversmart mind-controller. Unfortunately for the Puppet, when she took control over the animatronics, the souls were already fragmented, which allowed the Circus Baby to keep control of herself. Ultimately, the souls tried to haunt William, but he put himself into a Spring Bonnie suit, thus becoming Springtrap. Mangle revealed that, since Charles was trying to use the animatronics, the Puppet thought she should put her final plan in motion: lure Michael into his home, then burn down both his house, the restaurant chain and Fazbear Frights. Mettaton then realized he has no second to waste. He then taunted all the original animatronics by claiming that, no matter how hard they would jumpscare, they will never scare him. Of course, both the originals and the Toys appeared. Mettaton busted the Toys, allowing the last soul fragments to leave. Only then, Mettaton realized why Mangle was having both Cassidy's soul and part of Fritz's soul: Foxy not only that he had Fritz's soul, but he also had part of Cassidy's soul. The only logical explanation Mettaton found was that Foxy and Mangle were in love with each other. To prove Mettaton's theory, Mangle reasoned with Foxy. Foxy then remembered the day he first saw Mangle. The day Alphys finished Mangle's costume. Foxy's memories flooded back, and then, Foxy and Mangle continued retrieving the memories to the other animatronics. After all the animatronics agreed to prove Mettaton that being an entertainment robot is a good life, Mettaton found Charles, tortured by the Puppet. The Puppet claimed that she's the only animatronic with conciousness, and, as such, she was always right and everybody else was wrong ("The others are like animals. But I am very aware."). Mettaton replied: "Haha, how inspiring! Well, darling! It's either you or me! But I think we both know already who's going to win!" And then, the animatronics attacked, shouting: "YOU DID THIS TO US! YOU MADE US WANT TO DIE IF THERE IS SOMEONE WHO CAN TEACH US HOW BEAUTIFUL LIFE IS! YOU ARE JUST AS BAD AS WILLIAM!" Ironically, while the animatronics were shouting, Springtrap was passing by and heard everything. When William entered, the Puppet was tied to the same chair Charles was into, with Mettaton and the animatronics in front of the Puppet. Charles was lying on the floor, terribly injured, so Springtrap decides to give Charles the first aid. While on it, he heard Mettaton saying: "Witness the true power of humanity's star!" and a blast. When he finished with the first aid, both the Puppet and the chair were gone, burnt to ashes. Springtrap tried to call the ambulance, but Undyne popped in the room, opening the door after appearing out of nowhere, shouting "911 WHAT'S YOUR EMERGENCY?!" (While away from Mount Ebott, Undyne is a police officer.) In the end, Charles recovered, opened Uncle Chuck's Family Diner, and hired all the leftover animatronics, albeit in a repaired status: Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Baby were singing, Foxy and Mangle were in the Pirate's Cove (because Mangle's horrible status was mostly caused by the kids, Alphys made her new suit more durable, and also, Foxy takes care of her, just in case), two animatronics Mettaton never met, Mr. Hippo and Orville the Elephant, who, unlike the others, were elders when Springtrap killed them, were telling the kids stories and giving them life lessons, and Springtrap was cleaning off the floor, as a punishment for his actions as William Afton. In the first day, Henry, the Puppet's father, came, and was furious that animatronics were still used in restaurants. He started to think about how to make Chuck go bankrupt, when Freddy announced that he has special thanks to Mettaton (who, during Chuck's recovery, turned back into his X form), who noticed that Henry was in the crowd, turned into METTATON NEO once more, claiming he wants to show how could he survive the attacks of the animatronics, and kills Henry, saying afterwards: "Of course, darlings, the ones that are here are here because they could be reasoned with!" And then, the animatronics caused no more deaths, since Charles and Alphys made them more benevolent, under Mettaton and Shard's guidance, and they never lost their souls, for they learned their lesson (life is life, it has to go on, and you should enjoy it the way it is) and they were made immune to their sole weakness: fire (METTATON NEO's arm cannon can seriously heat up someone, but the new bodies were made of titaniun, so it would only hurt the animatronic to the point it goes unconcious). Is this too cringy? EDIT: I made some research on the Toy animatronics and the Puppet, and I decided they are very important to Freddy’s restaurant chain. So I decided to give them some plot armor, like this: Springtrap called “the ambulance” (Undyne) before Mettaton could prime the NEO Buster Cannon, and Henry tries to burn the restaurant down, only for Mettaton to absorb the souls of the animatronics (with all with the bodies of all animatronics, including all the toys), turning into ULTIMATE METTATON NEO (from Undertale DDD); he tries to kill Henry, but loses all energy. Henry tries to kill Mettaton in his most vulnerable state, but he’s scared away by Sans, who brings Mettaton to Gaster. Gaster then separates the souls of the animatronics, rebuilding their bodies using Alphys’s blueprints and using the six human souls to rebuild the Toys (minus Mangle, as her soul was absorbed) and the some of Funtimes, particularly Fun Freddy, Fun Chica and Fun Foxy (Mettaton told Baby to take the leftover Funtimes, namely Ballora, Ballon Boy and JJ, to the True Lab and apologize to Alphys for being such jerks), (Gaster accidentaly used Mangle’s blueprints to rebuild Funtime Foxy). The animatronics were forbidden to use their “free roam mode” until a miracle would occur and someone would return from death. Luckly for the animatronics, Sonic returned from space on the eve of the Grand Reopening of Uncle Chuck’s Family Diner.